


A Kind of Veneration

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ass worship, happy London days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Wherein Thomas gives James' body the attention it deserves.





	A Kind of Veneration

James’ thighs were a thing of beauty, a wonder of God’s creation, solid and firm and thick as pillars of the world. As such, they received Thomas’ grateful appreciation as often as the situation presented itself. James’ arse was equally magnificent, a treasure made flesh.

James, oddly bashful creature that he is, won’t often allow Thomas to take his time to properly express his reverence for that part of James’s body. A most peculiar blush will consume him if Thomas says a single word about it. Thomas knows that’s not the only way to worship James’ arse using his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [ my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com/post/178688542211/kinktober-day-2-thomasjames-black-sails) as part of my self imposed [ kinktober](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) drabble challenge.


End file.
